


Second Chance

by Lilah_Brown



Category: Emerald City (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-23
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-26 09:46:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9884234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilah_Brown/pseuds/Lilah_Brown
Summary: This was inspired by the promotional photos for the next episode.  It has all the shots we saw in the preview, but the video I saw ended with two pictures of what looked like Dorothy stringing up Lucas/Roan like a scarecrow.  My thoughts were, "Why would she do that?  Is she trying to bring back Lucas?"  I mean, she is a cardinal witch and I have no doubt she could wipe out memories too.  This fic was born.  Let me know if I should continue.I took liberties with Dorothy's injuries and added a few for dramatic effect.  I hope to finish tomorrow and post then.I own nothing and am making no profit.





	

Darkness. Pain. Why wouldn’t his arms move? His legs wouldn’t either. A groan escaped his lips. His body felt like it was being held down by pounds of bricks and broken glass. Sharp points dug into his wrists and his ankles. It was like he was back on the cross…Wait, he was! How did he get here? Were the past few weeks just a fantasy of a half-dead man strung up like a scarecrow? Did he see the future? At any moment would Dorothy come along to rescue him?

Wait, Dorothy…Where was she?

The last thing he remembered was Glinda kissing him. Everything after that was gone. What had happened? Where was his Dorothy? 

He had to get off of this cross and find her. How did he get here in the first place?

Another groan, and he forced his eyelids to split. The light was debilitating at first. When his sight adjusted he saw he was in a field, different from the first. A snap of a branch on the ground drew his attention downward. 

Dorothy stood there, looking up at him. He face was bruised by her right eye, as if someone had backhanded her. Her lip was split. The look on her beautiful face was one of sadness and fear. Had the person who had done this to him also hurt her? Rage bubbled inside of him. 

“I’m going to get you down.” Her voice was shaky. 

In a moment he was on his back with Dorothy above him. Just like before, he thought. Now that he was closer to her he could see the marks on her face weren’t her only bruises; he could make out the dark impressions of a palm and fingers on her throat. 

“Love? What happened?”

Dorothy froze from where she was trying to unravel the barbed wire from his wrists. 

“Love?”

Suddenly she struck. A knife was under his chin, the tip pushing into the fleshy part under his jaw. On her face, Dorothy’s features had arranged themselves into a look of absolute fear and anger.

“What is your name?” For all the fear in her eyes, her voice was harsh and uncompromising. No more shaking to be heard.

“What? Love, what are you talking about? Who hurt you? Where are they?”

The tip of the dagger pressed even deeper into his jaw. He felt a trickle of blood run down his throat.

“What. Is. Your. Name!”

“Lucas. My name is Lucas. Dorothy, what’s going on?”

He looked up at her as she stared back at him for a long moment. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking. Her expression was hard, one of determination. Dorothy put the knife down and continued unraveling the barbed wire.

“What happened? Are you alright? Dorothy?”

She finally spoke. “What’s the last thing you remember?” Dorothy avoided looking at his face.

He answered immediately. 

“Glinda kissed me. Then I woke up here.”

Dorothy slowly nodded. Having released his first arm, she moved to his feet. She nodded her head toward his other arm, a signal that he should unravel that wire himself.  
It only took a few seconds for him to be completely free. He sat up and moved to take Dorothy in his arms. She froze and took a step back. Her eyes were like that of a frightened animal.

“Love, what is it? What happened?” He reached out to touch her bruised cheek. “Who hurt you?”

Dorothy turned her face away from his hand. She closed her eyes and began to shake. A whimper escaped her lips.

Realization dawned on him. A sick feeling spread in his stomach. 

“Dorothy, did I do this? Please love, tell me what happened!” he pleaded.

Something shifted in Dorothy’s face. Determination—and anger—had taken over the fear.

“Go in the house. While you were unconscious I brought in water for bathing. Get cleaned up. I need to go for a walk.”

“Love, Dorothy, please talk to me…” he pleaded, his voice catching on the last word.

“Go ahead. We’ll talk soon.”

Ignoring the screaming pains in his limbs. Lucas struggled to stand. Dorothy did not offer to help. He looked at her one last time. “Love, please…” he pleaded. She stared back, impassive. He turned to go. She still stood there.

“Aren’t you going for your walk?” He couldn’t resist the sting in his voice.

“After you go inside. I’m not turning my back on you.”


End file.
